E giustizia per tutti
by SpezzaIncantesimi
Summary: Verso al fine del sesto anno ad Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer**: Universo e personaggi appartengono a JKR. Non c'è intenzione di danneggiare nessuno, né di guadagnare qualcosa.  
  
**Ringraziamenti**: Badwolf, che ha scritto una storia che ha ispirato questa qui.

* * *

**E giustizia per tutti****   
  
**  
Gli piaceva guardarla dormire. Dopo.   
  
A suo padre non sarebbe mai interessato chi si sbatteva lui nel tempo libero, ammesso che qualcosa ancora lo potesse interessare, ora.  
Le labbra presero una curva amara. Dove stava ora quello, forse, sarebbe stato l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri.  
  
Si guardò intorno; lo squallore della minuscola stanza aveva sempre il potere di divertirlo. Posto più misero gli riusciva difficile da immaginare. Gli venne da sorridere; lui era abituato bene, non era esattamente un esperto di miseria e grigiore, ma, di certo, aveva fatto un buon lavoro di ricerca: questo era davvero quanto di meglio, in fatto di squallore, passasse Hogsmeade.  
Da secoli alcuni studenti intraprendenti affittavano nel paese camere dall'entrata discreta, con un unico scopo.   
  
Quello.   
  
Appunto.  
  
Avrebbe potuto scegliere di molto meglio: avrebbe saputo il chi e il dove. Il come, avendo i soldi, decisamente non era un problema, ma gli era piaciuta l'idea di quel posto, il peggiore possibile.  
Gli era piaciuto il costante contrasto tra le sue percezioni e quelle di lei.  
Per lui era solo un posto dove non sarebbe stato disturbato mentre se la scopava.  
Per lei era… non lo avrebbe mai saputo con esattezza, ma un'idea abbastanza chiara ce l'aveva: un posto prezioso.   
  
Lei aggiungeva valore alle cose che valore non avevano. Aggiungeva un valore a quello che c'era tra loro due.   
O alle sue parole.  
O a lui.  
  
Scosse la testa divertito.   
  
Quell'estate aveva capito tante cose che prima dava per scontate: aveva perso tempo l'anno prima, il loro quinto anno, ad infastidire Potter e Weasley, mentre ci sarebbe stato ben altro da fare.  
  
Che a lui piacesse o no, avevano giocato due partite diverse: lui aveva giocato un gioco da ragazzino, sulle piccole cose della scuola, tutte cazzate, viste con gli occhi che aveva adesso.   
Certo, era il solo gioco che pensava spettasse a lui, niente di veramente serio, niente in cui veramente ci si potesse far del male: non amava il Trio, ma in casa nessuno lo aveva mai, proprio mai, coinvolto in cose da grandi… niente da tenere nascosto – suo padre, di certo, non si vergognava delle sue scelte – ma tutte cose da tenere ben distinte.  
  
Il Trio aveva giocato un'altra partita, loro avevano giocato per Dumbledore.   
  
E suo padre era finito. Grazie a Potter.  
  
La partita del Trio non era mai stata pensata contro di lui, certo, lui era stato solo una vittima accidentale, ma, l'anno scorso, al Ministero, gli avevano letteralmente spezzato il cuore.  
E questo aveva messo molte cose in un'altra prospettiva.  
Il suo errore vero era stato guardare le cose sempre e solo dal suo unico punto di vista.   
  
Errore imperdonabile.   
  
Prima regola: vedere cosa vedono gli altri, cosa vogliono, come funzionano. Cosa temono.  
Seconda regola: fargli vedere cosa vogliono vedere.  
  
Anzitutto sbarazzarsi del bagaglio in eccesso: via Tiger e Goyle.  
Lo avrebbero comunque evitato loro stessi: non era prudente mostrarsi amici del figlio di un Mangiamorte; ma, in questi casi, è sempre meglio tagliare i ponti per primi. Questione di stile. E lui di stile, adesso, ne aveva da vendere.  
  
Poi… basta Quidditch: era solo una perdita di tempo. Battere Potter in cento partite non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione che cercava. Lasciamo pure i giocattoli ai bambini.  
  
Il cambio di immagine era stato drastico e faticoso, anche se la natura era stata generosa con lui. Un altro taglio di capelli. Un orecchino discreto. Un abbigliamento più… interessante.  
  
A scuola sarebbe stato del tutto inutile battersi per essere il numero uno, il numero uno c'era già, ma… il trucco, forse, era mostrare di non tenerci a quella carica. In fondo, il numero uno non è mai popolare. I ragazzi uccidono sempre Piggy, lo sapeva, aveva letto Golding, e tutto il suo buonsenso e il suo sapere non avevano salvato il ragazzo sull'isola.  
Invece aveva potuto battersi per essere l'allievo più interessante, con dei suoi campi di specialità… perché no? Non era stato così difficile, una volta lasciato perdere il voler battere Hermione Granger, tutto era stato molto semplice. Aveva scoperto i suoi di interessi. E la solitudine ha dei vantaggi, indubbiamente.  
  
Quanto al Trio, li aveva osservati, nei suoi ricordi e nella loro realtà.  
Come funzionavano? Non funzionavano grazie a Potter. Apparentemente si, ma la cerniera che li faceva funzionare efficacemente era lei, la mezzosangue.  
  
Avvicinarla non era stato complicato: non aveva che due amici e i suoi amici perdevano tanto tempo con gli allenamenti di Quidditch…   
Era stata sola come i suoi amici non erano stati mai, e queste sono cose che per essere dimenticate richiedono tempo…  
Hermione Granger voleva cambiare gli Elfi, voleva cambiare il mondo, avrebbe adorato poter cambiare Draco Malfoy e lui glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, perché no?  
  
Non era stata una seduzione, ma un lento addomesticamento. Il tasto del sesso all'inizio non era mai stato sfiorato. Mai. I movimenti bruschi spaventano gli animali selvatici.  
  
Era stata lei ad avvicinarsi al discorso, in un labirinto di gesti, di sguardi distolti, e di parole, così semplici da decifrare, così difficili da pronunciare. Aveva coraggio, questo glielo doveva, non è mai semplice fare il primo passo senza un indizio sulla risposta.  
  
Ogni passo era arrivato così, con apparente spontaneità, apparentemente sempre da lei, tranne questa stanza perché "in caso di espulsione per me c'è sempre Durmstrang, per te no". Quello che a Hogwarts era proibito, a Hogsmeade erano solo fatti privati tra due studenti.  
Era facile rendere per i suoi occhi anche lo squallore un dono prezioso.  
  
Lei, l'anno lo scorso gli aveva spezzato il cuore, e neanche se ne era accorta. Sarebbe stato interessante vedere la sua reazione quando lui avrebbe spezzato il suo.   
  
Dopo aver regalato Potter a Voldemort, beninteso, in fondo non desiderava tanto Potter riunirsi ai suoi genitori? Non si tormentava per la morte del suo padrino?  
  
Scosse la testa divertito. Non c'era proprio niente di crudele, in fondo stava solo pareggiando dei conti.   
  
E giustizia per tutti.   
  
Sorrise.  
  
Peccato fosse così bello vederla dormire. 


End file.
